Don't Touch!
by Hyrate
Summary: Who can resist a beautiful drunk blondie? No one surely can! but will you still touch her when you find out she's going out with a HOT headed boyfriend? WARNING! DOUBLE LEMON ALERT! XxX HYRATED!


**Don't Touch!**

**-_Hyrate-_**

_**WARNING: EXPLICIT CONTENT/NOT SUITABLE TO AGES UNDER 18**_

**_xXx and xXx and more XXX... what else do you expect? *grins*_**

**_Probably will get to you... WARNING SIGN RAISED~_**

* * *

><p>Lucy was in bad mood. She was inside the empty guild with only Lisana and Mirajane who were talking on the other side of counter. The others were nowhere to be seen, not even Natsu, and this was what annoyed her the most.<p>

"What's wrong, Lucy-chan?" Mirajane asked as she came over after noticing her.

Lucy sighed. "Don't ask, Mira-san… it's just some boy's business…"

Mirajane and Lisana blinked.

"Is this about Natsu?" Mirajane asked curiously. Everybody knows the two were already going out after all…

Lucy's face change expression and she sulked further. The truth was that she hasn't seen Natsu for two days. The dragon slayer had been too absorbed with his mission that he forgot to meet her on her house last night. It was their anniversary after all. Sharing this to Mirajane and Lisana, the other two girls couldn't help but sympathize.

"That Natsu…" Lisana started with a frown, "he should take care of you more!"

"He's probably even forgotten about it…" Lucy sulked further as she leaned her head on the counter table, "That idiot… how thick can he get… I miss him…"

Lisana and Mirajane looked at one another again.

"Mira-san, please give me a bottle of alcohol!" was the next words from Lucy's mouth. Mirajane looked at her with a sad smile and then nodded.

Half an hour later, Lucy was already drunk. She had finished five bottle consecutively. After the fifth one, Mirajane has refused to give her another.

"You are too drunk, Lucy," she said, patting the blondie's hair gently, "Stay there and sleep if you want, I'll just go over there to see how Lisana is doing with the glasses, ok?"

Lucy did'nt answer and Mirajane left her still looking in bad mood.

"That stupid freaky geek…" she murmured looking deeply sad, "How—hiccup—can he make a cute girl like me wait… and on our anniversary too…"

She knocked her head down the counter with her face very red.

"Natsu… I miss you…"

She felt dizzy then and wished to be home. Mirajane was no where in sight. Lucy stood up and swayed toward the door, with her temper not improved. She was already outside when she bumped into someone, sending her down the ground.

"Hey, watch where ya going missy!" said a rough voice of a man. Lucy massaged her back side and then glared at the man in front of her.

"You stupid Natsu! Can't you be more careful!" she shouted with her eyes half blurry.

"Natsu? Hell are you talkin' about?" said the man with his broad shoulder, old looking face, long black hair and beard covering his entire face. He, who naturally wasn't Natsu but was just a stranger who found himself in Fairy Tail in the middle of his travel, "Aren't you going to say sorry?" he told Lucy, but then he stopped, mesmerize.

Lucy was down on the ground and her eyes were filled with tears. Her face was also very red, making her look adorable and erotic at the same time. Her boobies were also too apparent that made the unknown guy gulp in one look.

"Wah…" he muttered with eyes round. Lucy was already crying as she swayed to stand up, and then slapped the guy in the face.

"You stupid Natsu! Where'd you go for a long time?" she cried.

The guy was too surprised at her reaction.

"I told you I'm no Natsu of yours, missy!" he shouted in rage.

"I missed you…" Lucy suddenly whispered, making the most attractive expression the stranger has ever seen. "I missed you a lot, Natsu…"

Whoever this Natsu was, the stranger thought in envy, was extremely lucky to have such a hot girlfriend! And whoever this Natsu was probably very stupid, leaving his cute girlfriend all drunk and attractive outside the street! Something could happen to her!

And that was when an idea hit him… and he grinned manically.

"Stop crying and come to my arms," he said sneakily, "I missed you too, darling."

Lucy's eyes shone and she bit her lips as she ran to his arms. The stranger felt all the blessings above the heaven was given to him the moment Lucy's bare skin touched him. He could also feel her breast flatly pressed against his chest… what beauty to devour…

"Come on," he said as he stirred the half awake-half sleeping Lucy down the street, "Let's have some fun…"

* * *

><p>Natsu entered the guild a few minutes later looking thoroughly tired but excited. He found the counter empty and had to shout.<p>

"Hey! Has anyone seen Lucy?"

Lisana emerged from inside the counter looking bewildered.

"Natsu?"

"Hey, have you seen Lucy?" the energetic dragon slayer asked.

"Yeah, she was here awhile ago," Lisana answered blinking, "She was drunk."

Natsu's expression changed. "Drunk? Why?"

"Well, you stupid guy, you made her wait for you last night! How could you when its your anniversary?" Lisana reprimanded him.

"But—but I was also—" he started now looking worried,

"She was really depressed! She drunk five bottle in one go!" Lisana continued. Natsu closed his mouth, looking really really guilty. Just then, Mirajane emerged from a door behind the counter, carrying glasses in a box. When she saw Natsu, she blinked in surprise.

"Natsu? What are you doing here? Were'nt you with Lucy just awhile ago?"

That caught Natsu's attention.

"What?"

Mirajane's eyebrows contracted as she placed the box down.

"I heard she was shouting at you just outside the bar, so we assumed you already arrived… She was shouting your name…"

"I didn't see her," Natsu looked seriously at Mirajane now who's eyes rounded.

"Natsu… she's drunk…Natsu—!"

But Natsu has already dashed away, looking extremely angry.

"Lucy!"

* * *

><p>The unknown stranger pulled Lucy in an empty alley, his hands already caressing her breasts.<p>

"Your breasts are so big… you look so yummy…"

"Natsu…" murmured the drunken mage. The stranger felt excited as he slowly pinned Lucy on the wall and looked at her properly. She could barely raise her head, let alone, open her eyes. Her body was so attractive, so perfect, and so beautiful that he cannot believe his luck. Who would have thought he'd see and have sex with a goddess so easily on Fairy Tail grounds?

"I'm so turned on because of you," he whispered as he raised Lucy's head and licked her chin, "You are such a good catch…"

"Natsu… I love you…" whispered the drunk girl with her head bow on her chest. The stranger reached and pulled her shirt up, revealing a healthy pair of boobs supported by a laced bra. Her skin was so white he couldn't wait to do whatever he wished with that body.

"You are perfect," he whispered, reaching his hands on her breasts and squeezing them so roughly. "These are mine…"

"Ohhh…" Lucy moaned as she felt his hands. He discarded her bra and touched her bare breasts, feeling her nipples as he fondled on them quite gruffly.

"You like this, huh?" the man felt his excitement raising up, "What healthy breasts you have… and your nipples are hardening… oh…"

He toyed with her breasts between his fingertips, making her moan in a sexy voice. Cannot hold himself anylonger, he leaned down and sucked her right breasts, sucking on it so deep it was like he was draining her of her energy.

"Ohhhhhh~!" Lucy cried as she arched her body.

The man licked her breasts and continued fondling them. It was one of the biggest, most attractive pair he has ever seen. Maybe he should play with her for days. Lucy continued gasping as she felt his teeth biting her nipples.

"You are so lewd about this Natsu, aren't you?" he asked as he looked up at her and saw her expression. "He doesn't know what he is missing…"

And he slowly slid his right hand and pulled down her shorts. Her panties made him even more excited. "I wanna do you so badly, but I will make you feel better!"

He slid his hand inside her underwear and touched her without ado. Lucy felt her body electrified.

"Natsu..."

"Wow…so wet…." The stranger said as he pressed his face on her boobs, "I want to enter you now, missy… don't worry, I'll be gentle."

He looked down on her underwear and a grin spread across her face. But before he could even do what he pleased, before he even knew what was happening, he felt a strong aura around. Looking up, he saw a red, spiked hair boy standing a few meters from him, with his eyes seething with unthinkable rage and anger. Flames seemed to be also coming out of his fist, and this above all alerted the stranger.

"Who are you?" he wanted to shout out loud but he had a feeling he knew who the flaming person was without even asking.

Natsu bit his lower lip that it started bleeding.

"Don't fuck with me," he muttered fiercely, and before the stranger knew what was happening, Natsu's fist has already made contact with his face—sending him flying and hitting a nearby wall. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH MY GIRLFRIEND!"

The stranger knew no more as he collapsed on the floor.

Natsu walked down Lucy who was still whispering his name. Without saying anything, he removed his upper clothes, wrapped it to Lucy, and then carried her into his arms.

"Natsu…" she whispered as she snugly leaned her head on his chest.

"Yeah, its me," Natsu said as he carried her out of the alley, "You don't have to cry anymore… I'm here."

* * *

><p>Lucy felt someone warm was beside her. She felt comfortable.<p>

"Hey, wake up, sleepy head."

Lucy's eyes shot open. She nearly threw herself out of bed as she heard that familiar voice. She was back on her room and she's wearing her loose pink polo shirt. Looking around, she found Natsu standing at the end of her bed looking extremely confident.

"Natsu!"

"I'm here," grinned the dragon slayer. And then before she could react, he raised a picture frame with the words 'I Love You Lucy!—Natsu' and showed it to her, "I was busy doing this for two days that I forgot our anniversary was yesterday…"

Lucy stared at the frame with her eyes glistening.

"I really didn't mean to forget about it…" Natsu was still explaining but her words were drowned as two giant breasts were pressed on his face, making it impossible to speak!

"Natsu! I missed you!"

"I—I know, I'm sorry, Lucy…" Natsu said as he embraced her . He sat by the floor and she sat on him. The looked at each other and then shared a passionate kiss. Lucy wrapped her arms around his head and kissed him even further. Natsu's hands slid down her waist and entered the hem of her polo cupping on her breasts and squeezing them like it was a natural thing to do.

"You're only mine, Lucy," he whispered as he kissed her neck.

"What are you saying? Of course I'm only yours!"

"Don't let other men touch you… not even if they're our friends…"

"You are extremely being jealous… ohhh…."

Natsu removed her shirt and was now kissing her breasts fondly.

"Natsu~" she cried sounding happy and excited. Natsu didn't show any other inkling of doing anything else except do her. He kissed her shoulders, her collar bone, and her breasts. Then, adjusting on his pants, he let her sit on top of him.

"Ahhmmm!" she moaned as his already hard dick penetrated her insides. He continued kissing her till then, the memory of the stranger who harassed his girl completely forgotten.

He was glad he came on time.

* * *

><p>Somewhere out there, the stranger has just woken up from being knocked out. Blinking up, he saw that he was somewhere further than the last he remember. He saw trees around him… no wait, not around him… the trees were below him. Focusing his eyesight, he realized he was hanging on at the edge of a cliff with nothing on saved his underpants in the middle of the night.<p>

"YAhhhh—WHAT THE HELL!"

* * *

><p>Natsu smirked as he heard that distant scream.<p>

"What are you smiling about?" Lucy asked as she digged on him deep, their bodies entwined with her on top of him, her legs wrapped around his waist.

"Nothing…. Uhh…you're so great inside, Lucy…" he whispered as he kissed her neckline. She had her whole body pressed on him, making him wrap his hands on her waist. "You're really warm inside…"

"Ohh…" Lucy moved in rhythm as she tried to feel him deeper into her. "Natsu…"

"Yeah?" he exhaled, his body all sweating and his breath labored.

"Happy Anniversary!"

**-END-**


End file.
